With the development of living standard, seat toilets are widely used to replace the traditional sanitation fixtures installed in household bathrooms and public lavatories, which are universally welcomed due to the special functions.
In the prior art, a seat toilet is usually composed of a toilet lid, a toilet seat cushion and a base. The toilet seat cushion, which is disposed between the toilet lid and the base, comprises an arc-shaped seat cushion. Two symmetric connecting edges are respectively disposed at the left end and the right end of the tail portion of the arc-shaped seat cushion, through which the arc-shaped seat cushion is hinged to the toilet base. However, such a traditional design requires the installation length of the toilet seat cushion (namely, the perpendicular distance between the center of the installation hole of the toilet seat cushion and the front end of the toilet seat cushion) to be matched with that of the toilet base (namely, the perpendicular distance between the center of the installation hole of the base and the front end of the base). Otherwise, the seat toilet cannot be properly installed, leading to a very limited choice for the consumers in selecting the toilet seat cushions. Presently, the toilet seat cushions sold on the market usually have an installation length of 16.5 inches or 18.5 inches. Even if some of the products can be adjusted through the interaction between the bolts and the installation holes, they can merely be slightly adjusted to compensate the error produced between the two installation lengths. Namely, these products also require the above two installation lengths to be approximately matched. Consequently, the inconvenience caused by the two installation lengths cannot be thoroughly solved through the above way, but resulting in an unprecise and difficult adjustment.
Given this, the inventor of the present invention has devised a toilet seat cushion with an adjustable length, aiming to solve the shortcomings in the prior art.